invaderzimfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrae (TV Series)
'''Terrae '''is a spin off to the Invader Zim series. Despite being set in the same universe as JTHM and IZ, this show set millions of years prior to the show set on durring the Late Cretaceous Period. While the orginal show focused on Aliens and the Paranormal, this show focuses on Dinosaurs. Plot Set in the same universe as Invader Zim, the show is set millions before the show. It's on the planet called Terrae (which is actually a prehistoric Earth), where an alien mining colony owned by the Intergalactic Resources and Development Corporation, an colonial enterprise which employs mercenaries and former hunters to protect the miners from the planet's wildlife, which consists mostly of Dinosaurs. Unfortunately, there is something in the Jungle, killing the miners which was soon revealed to be an Ablino Tyrannosaurus named known as "Pale Tooth". The series centers around a Turaeian hunter who was hired by the company named Rājduk from the planet Drazil. Characters Main Characters [[Paletooth|'Pale Tooth']]: 'The main antagonist and dinosaur of the series, an evil, ruthless, intelligent, and powerful Tyrannosaurus Rex, Pale Tooth is feared even by other Apex predators and doesn't behave like a animal as he kills for pleasure and sport. 'Rājduk: The main protagonist of the series, Rājduk is a Turaeian mercenary hired by the IRDC and a former hunter who seeks to get the survivors. Liev: A talkative, spunky, strong willed, friendly and street smart, wisecracking female Yevian IRDC mercenary as well as being the youngest member of the group. She is also a strong enthusiast on the Wildlife of Terrae. Kail: A Verian IRDC mercenary who befriends Rājduk. He has a family back on Ver and hopes to see them again. Fex: A Yevian and a civilian behavioral specialist on Tyrannosauridaes. Enolg: A laid back and calm nature bulky Vexian IRDC merc and one of the survivors. Commander Dryal A former Yevian naval commondo and Lievl's grandfather. He the leader of the IRDC mercenaries on Terrae. He is also one of the survivors. Kyhov: A young Kerian IRDC merc and a friend of Rājduk. He is a little stressed out about the situation, but hides it with humor. General Zuruck: The secondary antagonist of the series and the leader of the Drazilian forces on Terrae. While he pursues on trying to kill the survivors, he holds a stronger, growing and vengeful obsession with trying to destroy Pale Tooth for biting off half his face. [[Tak|'Tak']]: '''Tak plays a much larger role in the series as a recurring Antagonist where she was sent back in time millions of years after her encounter with Zim. '''Crimson Shadow: A male Hatzegopteryx with an odd blood red and yellow spoted colored. He Pale Tooth's sworn enemy and rival. He later becomes Rājduk's steed and partner. Gigan: A lone male Giganotosaurus and a rival of Pale Tooth, he serves as the tertiary antagonist of the series. Unlike the more villainous Pale Tooth, Gigan is a regular animal, however he is very dim-witted due to him being a Giganotosaurus. Minor Characters Fin: A male Oxalaia who was the main antagonist in the episode "Predator out of water" where he pursues the group only to be killed off by a mother Tarbosaurus. (More to come) Dinosaurs featured in the showCategory:Shows 'Tyrannosaurids' Tyannosaurus Rex Tarbosaurus Albertosaurus Gorgosaurus Alectrosaurus Daspletosaurus Dryptosaurus Zhuchengtyrannus Sinotyrannus Appalachiosaurus Carnosaurs Giganotosaurus Orkoraptor Chilantaisaurus Siats Spinosaurids Oxalaia Sauropods Argentinosaurus Antarctosaurus Puertasaurus Rebbachisaurus Aegyptosaurus Ampelosaurus Hypselosaurus Nemegtosaurus Ceratosaurs Carnotaurus Majungasaurus Aucasaurus Ilokelesia Genusaurus Ankylosaurids Ankylosaurus Iguanodontoid Iguanodon Ceratopsids Triceratops Torosaurus Styracosaurus Pentaceratops Anchiceratops Achelousaurus Centrosaurus Therizinosaurids Therizinosaurus Ornithomimids Gallimimus Qiupalong Struthiomimus Pachycephalosaurids Pachycephalosaurus Hadrosaurids Parasaurolophus Saurolophus Hypacrosaurus Ornithomimus 'Raptors' Megaraptor Achillobator Deinonychus Velociraptor Dromaeosaurus 'Pterosaurs ' Hatzegopteryx Quetzalcoatlus Tropeognathus Arambourgiania Geosternbergia Phosphatodraco Pteranodon 'Crocodylomorphs' Deinosuchus Sebecosuchia Hylaeochampsa 'Plesiosaurs ' Mosasaurus Brachauchenius Cryptoclididae Elasmosauridae Polycotylidae Trivia *This show is considered a cross between Jurassic Park, Star Wars, Turok, Aliens and Avatar. * This show dosen't feature any humans. * The logo on top is just a placeholder for the actaul title for the series.